


Mimicry

by Undercore



Series: Simulacrum [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "I'm a replaceable clone" thoughts eminating from Obi-wan, Clone Obi-Wan, Clone-obi is Dooku's apprentice, Gen, Kamino, LMAO this was supposed to be a lot sweeter but Obi-wan 0.2 Is just Like That, Mention of the fact Jango Will Kill Jedi and that includes Obi-wan, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-wan clones, Obi-wan is just gay and touched starved, Obi-wan just needs friends man : /, TPM AU where Obi-wan dies, Teen Cody, Teen Obi-Wan, Touch starved Obi-wan, and Dooku attemps cloning him, and he WILL fall in love with the first cute boy to hold his hand, and is very seperate from his brothers, give him a break, he got thrown around the training room by Jango like 10 minutes before this, he's also kind of a single child, he's very lonely, love you Jango but fuck you Jango, this isn't super Jango or Dooku friendly, would tag this as codywan but all they do is stand awkwardly in a room and grimace at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: He froze, staring as the vent cover slowly moved and was placed on the ground by two unfamiliar tan hands. Then one of Jango's clones, with curls much longer than his prime's, poked his head out of the vent and peered around. Brown eyes met grey-blue and then the clone froze as well.They stood there for a few moments gaping at each other before the kid cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at him. " Hello?""Uh, hello?" Obi-wan squeaked, his lightsabers parts clattering to the table as he lost focus. The clone grimaced at him but continued to climb out of the vent. Obi-wan did not recall inviting him into his room, so he had no idea what this kid thought he was doing. " I don't think you're supposed to be here."
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Simulacrum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076111
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by glimmerglanger's wonderful fic " Like Real People Do" (absolutely recommend checking it out, their writing is just //chef's kiss//)
> 
> This is just a little snippet of Dooku's personal pet secret project of bringing Obi-wan "back to life" and finally getting the apprentice he always wanted ( except not quite). Set a couple of years after TPM, Cody and Obi-wan are both teenaged clones in this.

Obi-wan carefully pulled apart his lightsaber, letting the various pieces float gently above his desk as he inspected the damaged magnetizing ring. 

He'd been too reckless in his training and his lightsaber had gotten quite battered. Dooku was going to find out about his failure later anyway but it was better to fix these things as soon as possible. The scolding would get even worse if his master caught sight of the damaged saber before the lecture and Obi-wan was already frazzled from the vicious training session with Jango.

He'd have to meditate on it later after he dropped by the med bay for some bacta-cream 

If he was being honest with himself, the disastrous training session had less to do with him being reckless and more with the fact Fett was just downright  _ terrifying _ . Obi-wan had been training with the other clones' instructors and Dooku for multiple years now but this was the first time he'd been allowed to spar with the Jedi-killer himself and he was dreading their next session already. The man fought like he actually wanted to kill Obi-wan. He probably did, Jedi killer and all, Obi-wan thought miserably.

He shuddered remembering the vicious anger and concentrated malice that had slammed against his shields during the fight. He was used to people looking at him with resentment, he got enough of that from his clone brothers, especially from those too young to keep their shielding in check. But the hatred from Jango towards him specifically, when he hadn't even done  _ anything  _ to the man, it scared the shit out of him. He knew the man could easily kill him. Jango didn't see the clones as fully human and the fact Obi-wan was the clone of a Jedi made him worth next to nothing in the bounty hunter's eyes. The only thing keeping Obi-wan's head attached to his neck during training was the fact he was Dooku's apprentice. He's not sure any other OBK-series clone would be given the same mercy. 

He hoped Dooku would be there for the next session, even if just as a buffer. He could live with the disappointment from his master if that laser-focused anger was directed at  _ anyone _ else. He reached out across his desk to dig around in the small box of spare 'saber parts when he caught sight of something moving next to the table. 

He froze, staring as the vent cover slowly moved and was placed on the ground by two unfamiliar tan hands. Then one of Jango's clones, with curls much longer than his prime's, poked his head out of the vent and peered around. Brown eyes met grey-blue and then the clone froze as well. 

They stood there for a few moments gaping at each other before the clone cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at him. " Hello?" 

"Uh, hello?" Obi-wan squeaked, his lightsabers parts clattering to the table as he lost focus. The clone grimaced at him but continued to climb out of the vent. Obi-wan did not recall inviting him into his room, so he had no idea what this kid thought he was doing. " I don't think you're supposed to be here."

The clone snorted like he’d said something  _ funny _ , bouncing to his feet and giving Obi-wan a quick once over, then peering around him at his bedroom, Obi-wan found that quite rude so he moved to block the other teen’s line of sight. " Uh, yeah, I know I'm not supposed to be here, thanks. But we were curious what they were doing over on this side of the facility so-," the clone looked at him with a raised brow as he moved, then diverted his attention down to the desk.

He let out a curious hum before poking at the disassembled 'saber with his finger. Obi-wan's hand reflexively shot out to slap his hand away, which earned him another grimace. Obi-wan frowned back at him. The clone sighed, " You're prickly"

Obi-wan huffed, " You just broke into my room!" 

"So? We're clones. It's not like this is actually your room." 

"Uh, yes, it is?"

The clone paused, eyes narrowing. "Wait, are you-" the clone glanced around, seeming to realize there was only one bunk in the room and his eyes widened again, " you're- shit, you're not a clone are you?"

Obi-wan stiffened, arms crossing defensively, "Of course I'm a clone," he hissed.

The Fett clone studied him, not seeming to really believe him. " Right… and I suppose every other clone like you gets a private room as well?"

"What? well, no- but I’m still a clone!"

"Sure you are."

Obi-wan huffed, turning away from the kid and focusing back on his saber, effectively dismissing him. "I don't need to prove to you what I already know," he sniffed, pulling at the force with no small amount of irritation. Reassembling his lightsaber with loud, choppy clicks.

He saw the clone shift out of the corner of his eye but to his great annoyance, he didn't  _ leave _ . Instead, he wandered further into his room and Obi-wan had to hold back another angry comment at the stranger's lack of manners. He reached for the cleaning rag instead, perfectly happy to passive-aggressively ignore the clone and clean his saber until he left. Hopefully, that was soon. He, unsurprisingly, looked  _ a lot _ like Jango and Obi-wan didn't need to see any more of that man than he already did, thank you very much.

A couple of minutes passed, Obi-wan glaring down at his lightsaber while he listened to barefoot feet pitter-patter around his small living quarters, the sound of things being picked up and moved getting on his nerves. Did he  _ have  _ to dig around Obi-wan's stuff? Just because the other clone didn't seem to know what  _ privacy  _ meant-

"I'm Cody, by the way," the clone murmured from somewhere behind him and Obi-wan had to bite back the automatic '  _ I don't care, get the kriff out of my room' _ that threatened to spill from his lips. Instead, he took a deep breath, placing his lightsaber down onto the table, and turned around.   
  
“Obi-wan.” He replied, tilting his head at Cody who was holding one of his capes, thumb rubbing slowly against the soft material. He supposed nothing that the regular clones get would be as soft as the specially tailored clothes Dooku got him. 

“And I  _ am  _ a clone, like you, but- I’m also Dooku’s apprentice so,” he waved around the room, “ He likes to… pretend... like I’m not, y’know, so I get my own room and stuff.”   
  
Cody glanced at him, still holding onto the cape, “ He pretends you’re not a clone?”   
  
Obi-wan nodded, fidgeting with the edge of his tunic, “ I think he was close to the original. Doesn’t like being reminded that I’m technically not him.”

“But- you’re  _ not  _ the original,” Cody said slowly, placing the cape back onto the bed where Obi-wan had tossed it earlier.    
  
Obi-wan shrugged, staring down at the floor, “ Doesn’t matter, we are whatever the Kaminoans tell us we are.” or whatever Dooku tells me to be.    


Cody let out an affronted noise, Obi-wan felt the spike of  _ anger/shock/irritation _ in the force around him and suddenly, he was right in front of Obi-wan and grabbing his shoulders. Obi-wan stiffened at the contact, skin prickling.   
  
“ We are more than what the long-necks created us to be,” Cody growled, squeezing his shoulders gently, “ We’re our own people and you’re  _ not  _ just a copy of the original, okay?” Cody shook him gently, “ You’re much more than that.”   
  
“I-” Obi-wan didn’t know what to say to that. It was wrong. But he guessed Cody wouldn’t see it like that. He was also, terribly, terribly close. It made it hard to focus.

“Your name. Is it  _ actually  _ yours? Or did Dooku  _ give  _ it to you?” Cody hissed, such a perfect  _ copy  _ of Jango’s intense focus that it made Obi-wan’s hair stand on end. 

“It isn’t,” he murmured, staring down at the fingers wrapped around his upper arm. It felt- it felt weird.    
  
There was a brief moment of silence, probably Cody waiting to see if he’d offer his actual name but when he didn’t, Cody drew back again, letting his shoulder go- suddenly looking a lot more uncertain than he had the entire time he’d been here. “ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just-”   
  
Obi-wan shook his head, skin still prickling where Cody had touched him. “ No, you shouldn't have, but it’s- I-,” he rubbed his arm, trying to get his skin to stop tingling, “There's no point in telling you, it’s not my name anymore. I’m Obi-wan now.”

Cody frowned, “ Okay… but I know how to keep a secret, we don’t use our names in front of the long-necks either. If you want-”

“I don’t.”

He nodded slowly, looking like he couldn’t quite understand why Obi-wan wouldn’t want his old name back. But he wouldn’t understand. No one looked at  _ him  _ and expected him to play the role of a dead man. Jango was still alive, Cody could exist as himself. Obi-wan  _ existed  _ to fill the shoes of a deadman if he couldn’t do that- couldn’t be what Dooku wanted him to be then-

He swallowed. 

Then Jango would probably be allowed to get his way and snap his neck come the next training session. And Obi-wan would get replaced. And it wouldn’t change anything. There would always be another Obi-wan. He wasn’t actually special just because he’d been the first success. There were a dozen more clones who could easily take his place, who would probably do even better than him as the Kaminoans perfected the cloning process.

If he wasn’t Obi-wan, then he was nothing.

He’d rather just be Obi-wan.   
  
“Well, okay.” Cody rubbed the back of his neck, gaze flicking towards the vent he’d come through. “ I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll just-” he waves his hands vaguely and made his way towards the exit.   
  
Obi-wan watched him silently, not knowing what to say until Cody was right next to him, and then his hand shot out to grab his wrist, suddenly- not wanting to be alone. Because that is what he would be if Cody left. Alone.

  
“Wait,” he whispered, locking eyes with a very startled Cody.

He’d be alone because none of the other clones wanted to be near him and it’s not like Dooku was ever around and no one just  _ touched him like that and- _

His grip tightened. It was  _ stupid _ , but he didn’t want to be alone again.    
  
“Please, I,” he looked around his room, for a reason, any reason for Cody not to leave yet, any reason for him to touch Obi-wan again “ you- you’ve trained with Jango before right?”   
  
Cody tilted his head slowly, studying Obi-wan. “ Uh, yes? I’m part of the CC-batch.”   
  
“Right,” Obi-wan nodded, though he had no idea what that meant,” Well, I- started training with Jango today and he really wiped the floor with me so I was wondering if you- uh, would you like to train with me?”   
  
Cody, blinked, turning to give him his full attention,” You want  _ me  _ to train... with  _ you _ ?”   
  
Obi-wan felt himself flush, god, this entire reaction was just a mess but he  _ needed  _ this. “ Yes, I think I’d enjoy it more if my sparring partner didn’t hate my guts.” he paused, looking up at Cody through his lashes, “ You don’t hate my guts, right?”   
  
Cody snorted, placing his hand over Obi-wan’s and prying his fingers off of his arm “ No, you’re not exactly a ray of sunshine, but I don’t  _ hate  _ you.”   
  
Obi-wan nodded stiffly, letting his hand fall back to his side, trying to pretend like the brief contact wasn’t killing him. 

Cody stared at him for a few more heartbeats before shaking his head with a loud sigh, “ Kriff,  _ yes  _ I’ll train with you, no need to look like I pissed in your caf,” he gave Obi-wan a small smile, “ I can’t today, I’ve been gone long enough but I’ll be back. I promise”

“Okay,” Obi-wan murmured, looking down at the floor.   
  
“Okay,” Cody echoed, just as softly before he ducked down to climb back into the vent.

Obi-wan watched him disappear, listened to the quiet shuffling as Cody moved further and further away, and then there was silence once again. He stared down at the vent cover for a few more seconds, before letting out a puff of air.

Alone again, he ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, his shoulders slumping. Always alone again.

How pathetic was he, clinging to the first stranger to offer him kindness. He wondered what the real Obi-wan would think of him. Probably be very disappointed he mused, tracing the edge of the lightsaber’s casing. A lightsaber that wasn’t  _ actually  _ his. Probably be horrified that he was being replaced by a poor copy who fell apart under the simplest touch.

Then again, the original Obi-wan had gotten himself killed, so maybe there wasn’t that much to live up to. Obi-wan snorted, picking up and clipping the ‘saber to his belt. Unlikely, Dooku would have never put up such a fuss over cloning a disappointment.


End file.
